


Mini Annalise

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 3 [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, cuteness, i love them, lowkey depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: Annalise and Connor being the iconic duo that we know and love.





	Mini Annalise

Worriers. That’s what Connor Walsh and Annalise Keating are. They have many things in common, but that one thing that has stuck out the most throughout the time they’ve known each other. It’s the part of them that helps them work as a team in somewhat perfect harmony; there’s the odd conflict every now and then, but despite Connor refusing it they actually care a lot about each other. Annalise knows what the young man has been through and feels that she must be protective. He’s experienced too much pain and doesn’t deserve it, even though Connor would say otherwise.

They fight a lot of the time because if Annalise doesn’t scare Connor into not confessing his life would be ruined- more than the ptsd already has. He’s felt cursed his whole existence, and spending everyday at Middleton feels as if the curse will last forever. The younger man always has been fragile, one disaster and he falls apart.

Annalise is stronger than that, she swallows down the pain and keeps going. Connor learnt how to do that, a long time ago, but his tearful eyes always peak through. He acts like he’s okay, and it’s scary how convincing he is. In fact, the law student is doing that right now.

Connor sits in the clinic, begging his eyes not to glance over at his ex boyfriend. As much Connor loves seeing Oliver, he can’t bare the pain he feels every time their eyes meet. To him, it’s almost like a constant reminder of everything he will never be good enough for. All he wishes for is a distraction, just for the day.

“I need a mini me to help with this case,” Annalise bursts through the door, “out of all of you, there’s really only one person that is like me. This person and I will be out all day, so you will not be able to reach us.”

“Wait, who _is_ your mini you?” Asher asks out of curiosity, even though a part of him knew it had to be Michaela. I mean, who else could it be?

“It’s Mr Walsh.”

Connor is taken back for a moment, and slightly concerned she’ll murder him once they’re alone. “What? I know you’ve made the odd comparison, but we’re not _that_ similar.”

“Wrong, Mr Walsh. You’re just as messed up as me.” The younger man can’t even defend the statement because deep down he knows it’s true.

“Yeah, okay, fair enough. Let’s go,” he diverts the topic, quickly grabbing his things and heading out the door with Annalise not too far behind. _‘This day can only get worse from here.’_

Light drizzle drips onto the car, mini splashes appear under the tires. They both remain in an uncomfortable silence, until one of them dares to say something. “So... you okay? I can’t imagine it’s easy seeing the one person you let love you everyday, after a breakup,” The law professor asks softly.

“I’m fine,” the younger man keeps how he really feels locked away, it’s not like Annalise can fix him anyway. He doesn’t see the point in opening up, if it won’t solve any of his problems.

“Of course you are... We’re almost there, so prepare yourself now.”

“But what are we doing?” Annalise looks at him directly in the eyes, smirking.

“Connor, we’re going to catch a murderer.”

The two walk into a small apartment building, it’s practically abandoned. Everywhere is covered in dust and cobwebs, which frankly confuses Connor more. What murderer are they supposedly looking for anyway?

“We’re going up to apartment 204, inside is a hitman who killed who our client is being accused of murdering. We need to get him on our witness list and promise him protection against the person who hired him,” this day is definitely not what Connor thought it’d be.

“I’m sorry, what? How are we supposed to do that? I highly doubt he’s just going to put himself in risk for us of all people, who are trying to put him in prison.”

“He will, if he thinks we have his girlfriend. Love makes you do crazy things, as you would know,” the law student felt every word of that, he’d do anything for Ollie in a heartbeat. Even if they aren’t together anymore.

As they walk up the stairs, it becomes apparent by the trash scattered around that the rent is cheap and would make a good safehouse if you didn’t have that many funds.

Annalise only knocks four times, and the door swings open. “I’m defending the woman who is accused of hiring you to kill her husband. Let us in or your girlfriend is in grave danger,” The man didn’t even hesitate, he invites them in. No questions asked.

A few hours later, the man, Derek Hammond confessed to everything. Connor and Annalise make a powerful detective duo. They walk out of Derek’s apartment with a written confession and his agreement to go on the witness list.

The younger man feels good for once, he feels good that he brought some justice to the crime. Not like the unsolved justice he has in his mind. He doesn’t really have closure with the breakup, because Connor always thinks what he could have done better and hates himself for not being someone else.

Connor feels a need to tell someone everything that goes on inside his head, everything that he has kept inside for 24 years. Maybe he could tell Annalise, after all they are pretty much the same person. What harm could it do?

“I lied,” Connor abruptly says, closing the car door behind him, “I’m not fine, not even a little bit.”

“I know, and it’s only human that you’ll feel sad around someone who hurt you. You have to stay strong, like I know you are deep down.”

“Strong? I’ve been through hell and it’s only made me weaker every time. I’d do anything to just... _disappear_ ,” Annalise knows exactly what that means, she’s read his file and knows how deadly him saying that can be.

“You could leave Philly for a bit, but just don’t disappear permanently. No one wants that, especially Oliver. He obviously still loves you, as you do too, and it would only cause him pain if you were to- well, you know.”

“You’re... you’re right. The last thing I want to do is hurt him, that would kill me even if I was dead.”

After that, they both sit in silence for the remaining time of the car journey. Clearly, Connor’s comment is a hard one to process because the fact he can say it without caring, just shows that he’s on the edge. He has to be strong now, he has to be.

Once they get through the clinic’s doors, everyone is very curious to see what they were busy doing all day. So, Annalise sums up that their client was being being framed and that a man hired a hitman to take care of it for him. The law professor needs a little more information on him, which is where Connor comes in to place. He’ll go and talk to Oliver, while Ollie investigates further into the man who hired the hitman.

“How was your day then? I know spending time with Annalise isn’t something you necessarily want to do,” The older man asks, trying to make conversation.

“Surprisingly, it was actually good,” Oliver feels happy that Connor is happy, god knows he deserves it, “Annalise and I talked, and she said that it’s only human that it’s going to be weird between us. Hopefully, it’ll get better. I love seeing you every day, even if it hurts a little bit,” they both smile at the honesty. Oliver agrees with what he said, but knows he can’t be with him. Not until he finally opens up about the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and I’ll see you soon with a new book. My next one is probably my favourite one so far.


End file.
